


Collar With No Leash

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has difficulties coming to terms with some of the mental changes that came from being merged with a god dog. Rose is more than happy to help her come to terms with her new canine instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar With No Leash

FUCKASS SHITMUNCHING COCK WRANGLER SPAWNS OF SATAN!

Jade threw the game controller out the open window with a shelf rattling scream. Rose looked up from her knitting with a calculating gaze. Jade had come to her house again, a common occurrence these days, and had brought along the game system Dave has gifted to her. Jade's avatar in the game, a scruffy youth with baggy pants, appeared to have gotten his head stuck in a streetlamp, and was now orbiting it at Mach speeds. His skateboard seemed to have somehow impaled his left buttock. The score counter quickly rocketed past the edge of the screen, whereupon the bug-riddled game finally gave up the ghost and crashed.

UUUUUUUUGGHHH

Electricity cackled across Jade’s body as she yelled and her eyes glistened with tears. Rose calmly put her knitting down and walked up behind the rancorous girl. She wrapped her arms across the girl's chest and sat down on her bed, pulling Jade into her lap. Jade yelped in surprise.

FUCK! What?

Jade half-heartedly tried to pulled herself free.

Shhhh

Moving quickly, Rose plucked off the girl's black beanie, exposing the fuzzy white dogs ears pressed flat against her head. Jade's hands flew up to cover them, but Rose beat her to it, and began to rub the fuzzy ears between her thumb and forefinger.

Fuck...no...Don’t

Jade whimpered, she blushed furiously and tried to cover her face with her hands.

Shhhh.

Rose moved her hands, scratching and caressing the dog-girl's ears.

You've been so angry ever since we came back. I thought it was just Karkat's influence, but it isn't, is it? There's something wrong.

Jade sniffed, grabbed two fistfuls of her own unkempt hair and tried to bury her face in it.

You stopped wearing the dresses you liked so much and instead skulk about in these concealing tracksuits, you barely talk to John and you explicitly ignore Dave. He's worried, you know. He wants to see you, but he's convinced himself that you hate him. You visit me every day but barely say a word to me. Please, tell me Jade, what's wrong?

Nothing’s wrong! Sometimes people just change!

Her face was hot with pale green tears. 

But you didn't want to change?

Don't look at me. Just leave me alone.

She tried to push away from Rose, but Lalonde was having none of it.

It's okay Jade. We are your friends I am your friend. So please, trust me

Arf...

Jade whimpered. Her hands immediately flew to her mouth when she realized what she said. She started crying harder.

I see. It's Becquerel.

All the tension surrendered from Jade's body. She slumped back against Rose's chest. For her part, Rose continues her ministrations on the poor girl's sensitive ears.

It gets so hard. I'm a human, but I want to do doggy things so much, but I'm scared once I start I won't stop. I don't want to lose my friends!

It's going to be alright, Jade. I think I can help you.

You can?

Rose cleared her throat.  
Your perceived taboo of canid behavior is causing you much intrapsychic conflict that is triggering a reactive formation mechanism, which replaces the anxiety caused by your urges with anger. The wanton destruction caused by your anger is enough in line with your new instincts to partially sate them, but through the opposite emotional channel. This is causing you more stress, however, so I instead recommend removing the taboo aspect itself.

I don't...what are you saying?

Around me, when it's just the two of us, be my dog.

Before Jade could protest, Rose rubbed her fingers against the base of Jade's doggy ears, causing her to melt in her lap.

Consider it, it's a safe, controlled environment, where you can learn that it's okay to fulfill your instincts, and also learn the context so you can better resist your instincts during inappropriate times.

Jade fell silent.  
When she still didn’t speak, Rose retrieved from her sylladex the auto-wetting steel comb she'd prepared earlier and began to fix Jade's black tangle of hair.  
For a long time the two sat there, Jade in Roses lap, leaning against her chest, her long black hair being dutifully taken care of stroke by stroke. By the time Rose was finished, Jade seemed to have made her decision. 

Okay...

What's that, dearest?

I'll be your dog...if you really think it will help.

I am grateful for your trust. I promise to do my best.

 

 

After captchaloging a few items from her room, Rose lead Jade outside, taking her to the edge of the forest that surrounded her house.

Okay Jade. It's okay. You don't have to hold back here. Just do what feels right.

Rose stroked Jade's cheek then stood a bit away from her, giving the girl some breathing room. Jade glanced at Rose for a second, and then looked down at her shoes; she fiddled nervously with her hair. 

It's okay. There's no need to feel ashamed. It's all perfectly natural and fine. I won't get angry or embarrassed. I'm okay with what you want to do.

Jade breathed deeply, once, twice, and then clenched her eyes shut.

Arf

She squirmed a little. Rose gave her a gentle smile. 

ARF!

She barked louder. When she saw that Rose was still smiling she started to beam. She squatted down on the ground and tore off her shoes and socks, leaving her bare feet naked against the grass. Rose gave her a nod of approval. Jade then pulled off both her black hoodie and track pants, followed by the white shirt she had beneath, leaving her in nothing but a pair of plain white panties and a matching sports bra. Rose was actually a little surprised; she didn't think the island dwelling girl even bothered with underwear. Jade started to reach for the latch on her bra, but froze as her fingers brushed the fabric. Her breathing started to come deeper and more irregular. Rose decided it was time to step in. She walked up to Jade's frozen form and gently moved her arms away.

It's okay. Just take it slow. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. You're so brave. Good girl.

Jade's face lit up and Rose saw all the tension and torment just wash away from the girl's expression. 

Arf!

Jade yipped happily, and then paused, her nose twitching in the wind.

Yes, I'm sure there are lots of things you want to smell. Go on, it's okay.

Rose scratched Jade's head. The dog girl looked up and sniffs at Rose's hand.

Can you smell what I've touched? I was knitting earlier. Before that I was writing up a story on my laptop. Before that I was reading an old book on psychoanalysis. Before that I...well I'm sure you can tell.

Jade carried her attention down Rose's legs and onto her shoes. 

It's been a while since I last cleaned my shoes, so I suppose they have a much longer story to tell."

Jade's face moved back up Rose's legs, and she moved around to focus on the back of her knee. Jade sniffed it for a bit before giving it an experimental lick. Rose stifled a giggle.

Yes, that's also fine. Go on.

Jade then thrust her nose up Rose's skirt, pressing her face against the girl's cotton covered cheeks.

Oh my, that's...no, no, that's fine. That's normal. You're just smelling my health...I think that's what that book said.

Rose blushed furiously, and wrung her hands together to keep them busy. She hoped Jade wouldn't notice the new scent concentrated at her crotch. Jade's ears twitched and she pulled her head out from under Rose's skirt to stare at something in the forest. A dopy grin appeared on her face and the dog girl bounds away on all fours. Rose took the opportunity to straighten up her skirt. It took more willpower than she'd like to admit to stop her hands from doing a little investigating of their own.

A few minutes later, Jade comes bounding back, a bunny held in her mouth by the scruff. She dropped it at Rose's feet.

Good girl.

Rose scratched her under the chin as she inspected the bunny, which was unharmed but a little traumatized. When nothing bad happened for a few seconds it tried to run away, only for Jade to chase after it again.

Arf!

 

 

Jade's 'therapy' continued into the week, with Rose taking careful note of her progress. She never killed anything she hunted, although she enjoyed the chase immensely. This didn't stop her from enjoying meat, however, and she seemed to honestly enjoy eating the tinned food Rose bought for her. They also practiced turning the therapy off, so Jade could properly separate dog time from human time. She only barked and yipped in dog time, but she talked animatedly in human time. 

...so then Dave started on the HUGE combo, and it was like, eighty three hits, and took up the whole screen four times over, but I had endure equipped so even though the last kablammer would have taken my last vitality chip, I still had a pixelite left, so I'm falling to the ground, and he suddenly realises I'm not done yet, so he tried to finishing me off with a square-chain-wall, but I pull off the pratfall counter. I actually got the input right for once! So my guy just butterfloats past his straight blast and over-zero-inch punches his guy right off the screen and I won! Dave was so shocked his glasses nearly fell off and he just said 'wow' and it was sooo cooool!

Rose smiled. Everything seemed to be going better than she could possibly imagine. She glanced at her cat clock.

Okay, Jade. Dog time

Jade dropped to all fours and gave an excited yip. The thought crossed Rose's mind if she might have accidentally installed a trigger word with her therapy, and if she could perhaps use it in a hilarious prank against Dave. She wondered how her 'coolkid' brother would react if Jade suddenly started sniffing his bum.

Rose discarded such notions as she lead Jade outside. Once at the forests edge, the dog girl began her routine of stripping down. The jacket, shirt and skirt were carelessly thrown to the ground, quickly followed by the bra. It wasn't until the third day that Jade had been comfortable enough to do without that. Her light brown nipples and budding breasts glistened with sweat in the sunlight. Of course some days it rained, and on those days Jade ran up and down the halls, exploring the house, or else played with Rose in her room, bounding around her bed and picking fights with stuffed animals. But here Jade is now, outside and topless in her underwear and running around with just the happiest look on her face.

You're such a good girl,

Rose smiled at her and scratched her cheek. 

So good that I have a present for you.

Jade yipped and stood up to look Rose right in the face, giving her a toothy grin. Rose had gotten used to this level of disregard for personal space, but still couldn't stop herself from admiring the sun-kissed skin and perky assets of her pet. 

Rose took her gift from her sylladex, an expensive black leather choker, with a silver fastener in the design of the atom. Jade's eye widened with marvel at it. 

This is your collar.

Rose said, fastening it around Jade's neck. 

There's nothing to attach a leash to. This is because you are the one that decides what you do, and what you do not do, and no one can take that decision away from you.

Rose finished putting the choker on Jade then stepped back to admire her handiwork. Jade felt it with her hand. She looked up at Rose, smiling and teary eyed.

You're welc-ah!

Rose was cut off by Jade tackling her to the ground. The dog girl started battering Rose's face with licks and kisses. Red in the face, Rose smiled and tried to say something, but Jade dragged her tongue inside her mouth before she could speak. The dog girl breathed deeply of Rose's scent, and smiled at her. Something glistened out the corner of Rose's eye. She glanced down, and saw something red and moist poking out from the top of Jade's panties. She blushed, and suddenly became very away of the thumping in her chest. Jade noticed something's wrong and followed Rose's gaze. Jade's half erect doggy dick peeked out from inside the girl's panties.

Nooooooo!!!

Jade let out a wail and pulled herself off Rose. The Lalonde girl started to panic. This could undo everything they've built towards, and leave Jade worse than where they began. 

Wait!

She grabbed the Harley girl by the arm. Jade looked at her, green tears streaming down her face. Rose pulled the girl back onto her and held her in a tight embrace.

It's okay. I'm not mad. You just got a little excited, that's all.

No! It's not all! You're always so kind, and you make me feel so good about myself, and you smell so good and you gave me this gift and all I could think was you had to be mine. I'm a horrible person!

No, Jade. You're not horrible. Everyone has moments like that, but you're not a horrible person. You just got caught by surprise

But I'm still thinking it.

Jade sobbed into Rose's chest, leaving little green stains against the fabric. 

All the bits of me that want to run around and chase things and dig, they all want you! And...and even the rest of me a little too...hic

Rose squeezed her tight and caresses her hair.

You poor darling, on top of human lust, you need to mate.

I...I have to go, before I do something terrible.

No!  
Rose rolled on the ground, pinning Jade beneath her.  
Stop talking like that.  
She kissed the dog girl firmly on the lips.  
Hiding will only make things worse.  
She kissed her again, letting her tongue slip inside the dog-girl's mouth.  
This is just another thing you can get used to, and control.  
Rose moved her head lower, giddy with lust and anxiety. She nibbled on one of Jade's nipples.  
I told you, didn't I? I'm okay with everyone you have the urge to do.  
Rose turned around on top of her, bringing herself face to face with the tip of Jade's doggy dick. Its musk filled her nose and made her head spin.  
You have nothing to be ashamed about. If you need to mate, then mate with me.

Rose pulled down Jade's panties, exposing the dog girl completely. Her moistened, red dick halfway emerged from the pale sheath that extended up from her taint, covered in soft white fur. A pair of small, fuzzy testicles sat snugly at the base. Rose found herself drooling a little.

Rose cupped the fuzzy balls in her hand, and ran her tongue up the length of Jade's cock. Jade let out a squeak and a whimper. 

Ah...are you sure?  
Jade panted.

Yes.

Rose gently took the canine cock into her mouth. Jade gasped and bucked her hips, sending it further down the Lalonde's throat. It took all of Rose's experience in masturbatory experimentation not to gag. Once she was confident her mouth could take the challenge, she gets to work, taking as much of Jade's dick as she can at a time, teasing it with her tongue all the while. She slides it all the way out, and gives the tip a playful lick before taking it all at once. 

Behind her, she felt Jade pull down her panties, exposing her arousal to the whole word. Jade thrust her nose against her pussy and drowned herself in the girl's scent. Rose moaned around Jade's cock as the dog girl lapped away her slick cunt and aching clit. The feeling of Jade's hot tongue against her slit sapped Rose's focus. Jade bucked again, and Rose fast found herself caught in a storm of sensation, with Jade's stick fucking her mouth and Jade's tongue fucking her cunt.

When Jade's knot started to form, Rose's eyes glazed over with hunger. She pulled herself off the growing cock and gasped.

Wait one moment.

She climbed up off Jade, and kissed the girl on the lips. She finished removing both Jade's panties and her own from around their legs before getting down on her hands and knees on the soft grass. She pointed her ass straight at jade and gave it an inviting wiggle. Jade rolled over and walked up behind her.

Whenever you're re-hah!

Any witticisms Rose might have made were wiped clear from her head by Jade's first thrust into her. Before she could even begin to recompose herself the dog girl started pounding into he. With every burning thrust her thoughts were wiped away anew by the scalding pleasure. Her fingers dug into the ground as she felt her pussy start to boil. Jade was thrusting so fast it felt like she was full and empty at all times. Then the thrusting stopped, and was replaced by a strong, heavy pressure against her opening. Rose's eyes opened wide as she realized what's happening.

Oooooohhhh....FUCK!

Jade forced her knot into Rose. The feeling of the bulging organ scraping against the underside of her clit was enough to throw her over the lean. Rose's arms gave out, and she collapsed, tremoring slightly, chest first into the ground. Jade paid her no mind, and started thrusting again, fucking the girl all the way through her orgasm. Completely helpless against the dog-girl's assault, Rose relished the ecstasy of it, panting and moaning and grunting and using what little strength she has left to try and impale herself on Jade even further. Jade leaned over Rose's back and breathed into her ear.

Rose...ha...ha....I'm...

Surrendering herself to the feeling, Jade bit down on Rose's neck. She gave one last thrust, as deep as she could, and came. Jade’s hot seed spurted deep into Rose, splashing into her most hidden places. 

Spent, the two of them collapsed on their sides, still connected by Jade's knot. Jade reached up under Rose's dirty shirt and hugged her close as she licked at the bite she left in the girl's shoulder. Rose reached down beneath her skirt and felt the bulge of Jade's knot inside of her. She felt so close it was maddening. Rose clenched her pussy, ground her hips and teased her clit aggressively. Jade yelped in protest, her cock still hyper sensitive. Rose ignores her and jerks her hips a little more, finally bringing herself to a second orgasm. It was smaller than before, but soothing, and left her warm all over.

Rose turned and kisses Jade's cheek.

I'm sorry dear, but you really shouldn't leave your partner hanging like that.

Jade gave a half-hearted grumble. Rose reached up and scratched her canine ears. If Jade and Dave every do finally make a move on each other, she thought to herself, she wouldn't miss seeing that for the world.


End file.
